


Harry's Little Sister

by RedWolf072303



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWolf072303/pseuds/RedWolf072303
Summary: When Lily Potter died, she was 6 months pregnant. Severus Snape managed to save the baby girl, and after a few months in St.Mungos, the baby was dropped off on the Dursley's doorstep just as Harry had been.Join Madison as she battles her own demons, trying to step out of her big brother's shadow and make a life for herself.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Marcus Flint/Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Harry's Little Sister

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic. I would really appreciate your comments and criticism. Also this story will not be 100% accurate because it is MY version. But i'll go into more detail later.

In the spare room of an ordinary house in a seemingly ordinary family, a very _un_ ordinary girl sat on her bed, reading a book.

She was rudely interrupted by the sound of her terrible cousin banging on her door. “Wake up! Wake up!” he shouted, “It’s my birthday!”

The girl huffed, picking up a scrap of paper to use as a bookmark. She got up and quickly changed, pulling on an old red hoodie and blue jeans. She looked in the mirror, deciding it was good enough. _Good enough to hide the scars._ She brushed her red-brown hair, not that it helped the unruly curls.

She opened her door and walked silently down the stairs. She turned at the bottom to see her older brother opening the door to the cupboard, clutching his head.

“Did Dudley shove you back in again?” she asked quietly. He nodded. “Want me to burn his food?” He grinned, then sighed, his smile leaving his face.

“If only. But you know Aunt Petunia will just get mad and send us to bed without food again.” Harry’s green eyes lit up in excitement. “But since it's Dudley’s birthday, Petunia will be in a good mood, so that means we’ll get extra food!”

Madi smiled. It was true. Whenever Dudley or Vernon’s birthday rolled around, Petunia always let them get extra food.

The siblings’ moment was ruined as Petunia snapped at them to start making breakfast. Harry gave another resigned sigh and went into the kitchen, Madi trailing behind him.

Dudley threw a tantrum over not getting enough presents, though Madi thought that one present alone was more than enough for the little git.

It was decided after breakfast that Harry and Madi would accompany the Dursleys to the Zoo, as their normal sitter had a broken leg.

When they got to the reptile center, Madi nearly jumped with joy. She _loved_ snakes. They were dazzling and deadly and oh so different. She ran up to a boa constrictor exhibit. He looked so sad, all alone in such a small space. She couldn’t help but be reminded of Harry in his cupboard under the stairs.

“Look Harry!” she said excitedly, her own green eyes widening. “Isn’t he the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen?”

Harry chuckled at his little sister’s happiness. It was rare for her to be this talkative. She rarely spoke to anyone else but him. “I suppose he is kinda cute.” Harry looked closer. “But he seems so sad in such a small space.”

The snake lifted his head and looked directly at the pair. Harry’s eyebrows rose. “Can you understand us?”The snake nodded.

“Bet you wish you could be back with your family huh?” Harry asked.The snake waved his tail towards the sign that said “Bred In Captivity”.

Harry cracked a smile. “Us too, I suppose.”

It was at that moment that Dudley and his friend Piers decided the snake was interesting enough to warrant their attention.

He shoved Harry to the ground, elbowing Madi out of the way. Madi watched as Harry’s face darkened. The next thing she knew, the glass was gone, the snake was out and Dudley was in.

The snake slithered across the floor. “Brazil, here I come. . . . Thanks amigo.” He said to Harry, before nodding at Madi. Screams rang out across the building as they sighted the snake.

Vernon was practically spitting in rage as he slammed the front door shut. He rounded on Harry, gripping his arm like a vice. Madi wanted to rip Vernon’s ugly hand from her brother, but she knew that doing so would only make it worse.

“What happened?” Vernon hissed.

Harry’s eyes widened in fear. “I swear, I don’t know! One minute the glass was there and then it was gone, it was like magic!”

Vernon shoved Harry in, locking it shut behind him. “There’s no such thing as magic!”

Madi glared at the man she was supposed to call Uncle. She hated him with every fiber of her being.

Vernon turned to face her. “Wipe that look off your face girl. You’re not eating tonight either.” And with that, the red-faced man turned and walked into the kitchen to check on his still shivering son.

Madi walked up the steps, careful not to stomp, lest she cover her brother in sawdust. She had learned long ago that stomping and slamming things would not make things easier. The Dursleys only punished her more for it.

Besides, she was lucky. She had a room. It was bare, with only a small bed, and broken nightstand, and pile of books, but it was all hers.

When they were younger, she would sneak Harry up at night. When Vernon found out, he had locked her in her room for 2 days without any food. But she kept on doing it, until eventually they started starving Harry instead.

She wished she could tell her brother she believed him. That it _was_ magic. They weren’t dumb, the Potters. They knew there were other things out in the world.

Madi knew first-hand. Only two years ago, they had gone on a camping trip with some family friend of the Dursleys, when she had wandered off in search of firewood.

She had come face-to-face with a terrifying man. And then the terrifying man had changed into an even more terrifying wolf. The Dursleys had run at the sound of her screaming. But no one believed her when she told them it was a werewolf. _Hallucinations from the pain_ , the doctors had said. _A coping mechanism_.

The next full moon, she had screamed as the change was forced upon her. Surprisingly, it was her aunt who had comforted her as she cried herself to sleep, rubbing her hair all the while. It was one of the only kindnesses she ever showed. After every change, Petunia would come in and rub her hair as Madi fell asleep.

No one ever spoke a word of it. Not even Harry.

* * *

A few days later, Madi was making bacon, when Harry walked in the kitchen, having been sent to retrieve the mail.

His face was one of shock. Dudley suddenly smiled and lunged, ripping a letter from Harry’s hands.

“Give it back! It’s mine!” Harry shouted angrily.

Vernon snorted. “Who would write to _you_?” But as he stared at the letter, his face suddenly paled. Petunia gasped and covered her mouth in horror.

Madi peered over his shoulder to read the letter.

_Mr H. Potter,_

_The Cupboard Under the Stairs_

_4, Privet Drive,_

_Little Winging,_

_SURREY_

It looked rather fancy. Whoever had made the letter, had done so with care.

But before anyone could read the contents, Vernon ripped up the letter before throwing it in the fire. “Go to your sister’s room boy. You too girl.” He jerked his head to Madi, who grabbed a handful of bacon and two pieces of toast before bolting up the stairs.

Harry and Madi sat on the bed, sharing the bacon between them. They discussed their uncle's behavior. It had been more than odd, it had been _peculiar_.

As the days passed, the peculiarity only grew. More and more letters came. Sunday was simultaneously a nightmare and a blessing. The letters had some from everywhere. The chimney. The windows. The mail slot. Dudley was crying. Petunia had practically fainted. And Vernon looked ready to explode.

But the fun ended when he suddenly shouted, “That’s it! We’re leaving! Somewhere they can’t find us!”


End file.
